ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Imaginationland 2/Transcript
(We start off with the Paramount Pictures logo with Butters and his friends riding on the stars and land on the logo.) (The movie starts at butter's house where everyone is celebrating his birthday.) Everyone: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Butters, Happy birthday to you. (laughing) Happy birthday Butters! Butters: Aw. Thanks everyone, you are too kind. Cartman: You wanna see this awesome present I got you? Butters: Sure! (Butters opens a present and it has a Terrance and Phillip Asses of Fire DVD.) Butters: Wow! A Terrence and Phillip Asses of Fire DVD? That's so cool! I love it! (11:00 P.M. - Everyone is watching Terrance and Phillip Asses of Fire) Stan: Well, it's way past our bedtime after Asses of Fires so... Everyone: Goodnight, Butters! Butters: Goodnight, everyone! (So all the kids went to Butter's bedroom and went to sleep. They're having a sleepover.) (The next morning Butters wakes up and looks out the window. The imagination balloon was flying.) Butters: I know that balloon! Everyone wake up! It's the imagination balloon! (The kids all wake up.) Cartman: It's 8 in the morning, Butters. Kelly Gardener: It's that the balloon from imaginationland? Timmy: Timmy? Butters: Yeah it is, come on guys! Everyone: Mr. Mayor! (Butters, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Wendy, Bebe, Clyde, Annie, Lola, Red, Molly, Meagan, Nichole Daniels, Kevin, Milly, Craig, Heidi, Tweek Tweek, Token Black, Jimmy, Timmy, Bradley Biggle, Francis, Sally Turner, Kal, Esther, Scott, Allie, Bill and Fosse, Jason, Nelly, David, The 8 Asian Girls, Kelly Gardner, Emily, Jenny, Kelly Pinkerton, Kelly Rutherford, Annie, Girl with blonde hair, Boy with blue cap, Boy with C cap, Boy with red scarf, DogPoo, Douglas, Terrance, Tommy, Boy with red shirt and blue pants, Boy with blonde hair, Boy with blue hoodie and various other 4th graders run up to the imagination balloon and see The Mayor of Imaginationland.) Mayor: Hello, kids! Butters: How did you get here? Mayor: Well, I heard it's your birthday so I got the idea to invite you to Imaginationland for your birthday! Everyone: Yay! Mayor: All aboard the Imagination balloon! (The kids enter the imagination balloon and it starts to fly. The opening credits start rolling and the song Imagination land begins.) The kids and chorus: Will you be lost by time or be part of history? Will your story be told or remain a mystery? Will they sing your song, telling all that you have done? Time to make your choice, only you can be the one Oh, oh oh-oh-whoa Welcome to Imaginationland! (Chorus: Hey!) Oh, oh oh-oh-whoa Welcome to imaginationland! (Chorus: Hey! Hey! Hey!) Will you do something great with the time that you have here? Will you make your mark? Will you conquer what you fear? And when you go back home, everybody there will see You were in Inaginationland! Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa Welcome to Imaginationland! (Chorus: Hey!) Oh, oh oh-oh-whoa welcome to Imaginationland (Chorus: Hey!) Will you find your greatest glory? Will you be a falling star? Here to learn what Imagination teaches Here to learn more who you are Will you be lost by time or be part of history? Will your story be told or remain a mystery? And when you go back home, everybody there will see You were in Imaginationland! Oh, oh oh-oh-whoa Welcome to Imaginationland (Chorus: Hey!) Oh, oh oh-oh-whoa Welcome to Imaginationland! Hey! (After the song) (In Butter's bedroom Butters' parents come in.) Linda: Good morning, Butters. How was your party last night? (Linda pulls the blanket off and Butters was not in his bed.) Linda: Huh? (Gets really angry) BUTTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stephen: Oh, I'm gonna throw up! (Stephen goes into the bathroom, grabs a garbage can and throws up.) Linda: Where is he? (Meanwhile, The Imagination balloon arrives in Imaginationland. But a lot of new characters are here and decorating the town for Butter's birthday.) Kyle: Wow! who are those characters, Mr. Mayor? Mayor: Well we have a lot of new friends here. They are not here when you first come here. Oh! Here comes the Lollipop King! (The Lollipop King and Mayor Lion, Mayor Quimby, Mayor Adam West and Mr. Mayor enters.) The Lollipop King: Welcome back, Butters! Mayor: We also have more mayors here in Imaginationland! (all the good characters gather around the Mayors and The Lollipop King.) Fellow citizens of Imaginationland, Butters and his friends are back! All good characters from Butter's first visit: (Cheering) Rockety Rocket: Welcome back! Cinderella: Welcome back! Strawberry Shortcake: Welcome back! Mr. Clean: Welcome back! Charlie Brown: Welcome back! (Several welcome backs from other good characters) Mayor: And to all you new characters, say hello to butters and his friends! All New Characters: Hello! Telletubbies: Eh Oh! Frylock: Wazzuuuuuuup?! Flanders: Hi diddly ho! Butters: I've never seen you guys before. This is going to be the best birthday ever! All Good Characters: (Cheering) Mayor: Ok, Everyone, Continue decorating the town for Butter's birthday. It's almost here! Wimzie: Wow! I'm so excited! (All the good characters start leaving.) Eureeka: I'm gonna preform a spell! Ojo: I'm gonna make a cake! Krusty: I'm gonna sing a happy birthday song! Bear: What are you waiting for? Let's start our day! Genie: There's a party going on here! We are gonna party! Come on, Everybody! Let's party! (All the good characters look at the Genie.) Genie: Oh, (Giggles) sorry. Magellan: Come on, Tail Let's continue to decorate the town for Butter's birthday! (The good characters continue to decorate.) Butters: Wow this is going to be the best birthday ever that I feel a song coming on! (And then the song Butter's beautiful birthday bash begins.) Everyone: It's Butter's beautiful birthday bash today! It's Butter's beautiful birthday bash today! On this very special day, We're going to celebrate... Butter's beautiful birthday bash! B: With music, presents... Earl Sinclair: Ice cream! Officer Dave Hanson: Donuts! Butters: What does a birthday mean, anyways? Gabby: Well, It's the day when you were born. Moe Szyslak: For the day you came out of your mom's belly. M.T. Promises: So we have a party to celebrate your own very special day. Butters: All right. Everyone: It's Butter's beautiful birthday bash today! And all of his friends are gathered around to say... Wave a hand, Shake your leg, For the day you came out of your mom's belly It's Butter's beautiful birthday bash today! Butters: This is my special day? Everyone: Yeah. That's right! Butters: How special? Eureeka: Well, if your birthday was a color, what's your favorite color? Butters: Yellow. Treelo: Yellow bananas. Funshine Bear: The sun. Big Bird: My feathers! Everyone: On this very special day, we're going to celebrate... Butter's beautiful birthday... Butters: Ouch! Flippy: (Laughing) Butter's hair! Everyone: It's Butter's beautiful birthday bash today! Pop: A great day! Cub: A funny day! Everyone: And all of his friends are gathered around to say... God: You're our favorite fellow day. Butters: Ouch! Batley: Magellan, what did you do? Magellan: My tail was only trying to play with him. Everyone: Wave a hand, shake your leg, For the day you came out of your mom's belly It's Butter's beautiful birthday bash today! Butters: What if my birthday was a place? Elmo: If your birthday was a place, it would be... Homer Simpson: A TV sitcom with people laughing. Peppa Pig: I really wish you were in a picture book. Bart Simpson: Springfield. Glenn Quagmire: Quahog. Cartman: Any place in castle sunshine on a rainy day! Lisa Simpson: A cozy corner with our cat. Russel: A pirate ship full of rats. Everyone: Its' Butter's beautiful birthday bash today! The Fishtones: We're getting ready to squirt some water in your face! Everyone: And all of his friends are gathered around to say. The Fishtones: We're going to have a party! Everyone: All of us have to say "Make a wish". Mr. Knack: What would you wish for? Bogge and Quagmire: Peanut butter sandwichies! Everyone: It's Butter's beautiful birthday bash... Butter's beautiful birthday bash today! (after the song) Mayor: Happy birthday Butters! Butters: Who's that? Mayor: That's Sam the Robot. Sam the Robot: Hello. I am Sam the Robot. I can dance for you. (Sam the Robot starts dancing.) Everyone: (Laughing) Mayor: This is Nick Penguin. Nick Penguin: Can I have some more ice cream? Doctor Strange: Sure. (Doctor Strange uses his powers to bring the ice cream to Nick Penguin.) (Mr. Knack enters with his cart.) Mayor: And for the first time in Imaginationland we have our own handy man Mr. Knack! All Female Characters: (Catcalling/Whistles/Swoons/Etc.) Mr. Knack: Heavens to Bootsy! All Good Characters: You mean Heavens to Betsy! Mayor: He has an Italian accent. Cartman: Oh, yeah! Duffman: Hey! That's my line! Butters: Hey, Nick. Mr. Knack: (Gets really angry) Don't call me Nick or I will kiss Giggles and Petunia! Butters: Oh, Nick Knack. Emma, Kate, and Sir Klank: Paddy wack give the dog a bone! Butters: Who are you? Emma: I'm Emma. Kate: I'm Kate. Sir Klank: And I'm Sir Klank. All three: We are mice. Yay! Wendy: Hey everyone look, there's another character named Wendy! Cuddles: Hooray! Bebe Stevens: Hey Mr. Knack, pull my finger! You can be my best friend! (Mr. Knack pulls Bebe's finger and then trades her jacket for a new shirt.) Bebe Stevens: Wow, thanks! Tweek Tweak: Can you fix my car? (So much fixing and trading later that the old narrator got tired of waiting and they have to hire a new one.) Mr. Knack: As my Granny Tunsdela used to say... "Whenever you imagine to be real is real". Mayor: Hey, that's my line! Mr. Knack: Oops, sorry Mr. Mayor! (Giggles and Petuina gather around Mr. Knack.) Both: Nick, Nick kiss us, Nick! Mr. Knack: Ladies Don't call me Nick! (Groans) Heavens to Bootsy! Giggles and Petuina: Oh, Nick Knack. Emma, Kate, and Sir Klank: Paddy wack give the dog a bone! (Giggles and Petuina both kiss Mr. Knack.) Everyone: Aww! (Meanwhile at Butter's house, the parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, and Karen are having a meeting.) Linda: Butters is back in Imaginationland! Parents: (Gasp) Stephen: That place is so far away! Sheila: But Ike needs his diaper changed. What should we do? Randy: I say we wait for him. Linda: How about we all look for the kids? Stephen: It'll be like an adventure! Sheila: A adventure? To find our kids? Stephen: Yes! Quick, pack your things. Let's go find Butters and his friends! (And so the parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin and Karen pack their things and start leaving the house ready to go to Imaginationland.) (Back in Imaginationland, King Pig and the evil characters are watching the event.) King Pig: How come we are now in the evil side, Lord Vader? Darth Vader: Because since the good characters invite a lot of friends, we are going to capture The Council of 70. All Evil Characters: (Sinster laughing) Oscar the Grouch: Yeah right! (Mr. Knack is hugging Giggles and Petuina and King Pig eats the food.) (King Pig also eats the plates.) Giggles and Petuina: (Fangirling) Mr. Knack: Check me out ladies! (Charlie and Lola enter.) Charlie: I have this little sister Lola. She is small and very funny. Lola: Hello, Nick! Mr. Knack: I told you a million times to not call me Nick! Lola: Oh, Nick Knack. Emma, Kate, and Sir Klank: Paddy wack give the dog a bone! Donald Trump: And now! (The evil characters captured The Council of 70.) Bradley Biggle: Who are you? Charlie: I'm Charlie. And this is my little sister Lola. She loves having fun. Lola: I've got all the streamers for Butter's birthday, now I get to play with them. (And then the song I just wanna have fun begins.) Lola: I always plan to be purely perfect time and again it's my goal got to admit I'm not always perfect please don't you dare tell a soul How many rules do I never break I think the answer's "none" I try and I try, but I can't deny basically, I just wanna have fun Gee it's a blast when you go exploring hard not to learn something new really, It's not that I think it's boring doing what they say I should do (Like for instance) Watch where you step, never rock the boat think smart, and walk don't run I try and I try but I can't deny basically, I just wanna have fun When you're really rolling well of course it can be hard to stop or bouncing like a rubber ball or spinning like a top But if I land in trouble it's never all that bad and every new adventure is the best I ever had As a little girl I'd always dreamed that I could fly lift up into the air and travel right into the sky I just keep on trying cause wouldn't you agree? Flying would be funner than most anything could be I always plan to be purely perfect time and again it's my goal got to admit I'm not always perfect please don't you dare tell a soul How many rules do I ever break I think the answer's "none" I try and I try but I can't deny The truth is that I, I just wanna have fun (After the song, Lola sees that Mr. Knack is covered with streamers.) Lola: That was fun! Let's do it again! Mr. Knack: Again? Well as my Granny Tunsdela used to say... "Again is never the answer". (One hour later) (Lola is throwing streamers all around Mr. Knack while he is sleeping.) Lola: (Giggling) Mr. Knack: (Stirs awake) I told you, Lola! Do not put streamers everywhere around me! (The bell in castle sunshine starts ringing.) Lola and Mr. Knack: Uh Oh! Kenny: (Muffled) (It's the castle sunshine bell! What does that mean Mr. Mayor?) Mayor: Meeting time! (All the good characters enter castle sunshine and sit down in their seats.) Mayor: Thank you all for coming. Now as you all know Butter's birthday is tomorrow. All Good Characters: (Cheering) Mayor: Also the evil characters are back. All Good Characters: (Gasping) Bart Simpson: Ay Caramba! Mr. Knack: Heavens to bootsy! Mr. Burns: Come on, Nick. Stop saying those. Mr. Knack: Another Nick episode! I hate being called Nick! Mr. Burns: Oh, Nick Knack. Emma, Kate, and Sir Klank: Paddy wack give the dog a bone! Iron Man: Those cowards! (The Mayor grabs a videotape.) Mayor: Now this video will have the evil characters telling you about what they're plan is. Enjoy. (The Mayor puts the tape on the TV and King Pig was on the screen.) King Pig: Hello, Good Characters. We just captured The Council of 70. (As he said that The Good Characters all looked scared, except for the live-action characters who look on in anger.) And to complete that a huge battle will begin tomorrow at 10:00 Am. And here is how my plan goes. (And then the song It Will All Be Mine begins.) King Pig: I was born to rule the world And I almost achieved that goal (Chorus: King Pig!) But Imaginationland had more Imagination than I could control (Chorus: King Pig!) Still they inspired this fun place Which learns and returns each Turny, Turny, Twisty, Twisty all the way down thing (Chorus: King Pig!) Their lightsaber the ultimate weapon, will tell them Evil is back! It will all be mine, Power so divine I'll tell the sun to shine On only me! It will be all mine, till the end of time When this perfect crime makes history Evil Characters! This is our destiny! There'll be world domination, complete obliteration of all who now defy me. Let the universe prepare, good characters beware, You creatures shall not deny me now go,go,go! It will all be mine, Power so divine I'll tell the sun to shine on only me! It will all be mine, till the end of time When this perfect crime makes history Evil Characters! This is our destiny! There'll be total devastation, Pure annihilation Or absolute surrender. I'll have limitless Imagination, This is now our finest hour Now go, go, go, go! (After the song) (Television satics and all the Good Characters gasp when the video ends.) Mr. Knack: As my Granny Tunsdelda used to say... "You know, some things are scary but they can pee your pants off". All Good Characters: (Laughing) Eureeka: Oh, Mr. Knack, you are the best handyman ever. All Good Characters: Awwwww. Marv: That's so sweet. Mayor: Hey, I got a idea! Let's go rescue the Council of 70! Peter Griffin: That's a great idea. Butters: We can also search for my parents too. Maggie Simpson: (sucking pacifier) Barney: Come on, everyone, Let's all sing This Old Man to celebrate the idea. All Good Characters: This old man. He played one. He played knick knack on my shoe. (Cartman joins in) With a knick knack paddy wack give the dog a bone. This old man is this idea song! Black Widow: (during the song) What do you think they're up to? Captain America: I think they're planning on something. Jason Bourne: By what? Singing? Hulk: Hulk can't sing! Batman: Well, were the only characters in Imaginationland that can not sing. Aquaman: Or laugh. Falcon: Or cheer. Spider-Man: Superheroes don't sing. (Meanwhile, the parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, and Karen are walking through a forest.) Linda: Well, I think we'll find Butters there. Stephen: Come on, everybody. Let's see if Butters is here. (The parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, and Karen look through the bushes. But Butters is not here.) Sharon: Oh dear, He's not in the bushes. (The parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin and Karen look for Butters everywhere. They look in the river, But he's not here. They look in the trees, He's not here either. They look on the rocks, But he's still not here. The parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin and Karen then look sad sitting on the grass.) Randy: (Sighs) We looked everywhere in the forest, but he's not here anywhere! Sharon: Don't worry, Randy. We're going to find the kids in no time. Randy: Thanks Sharon. (They hug together.) More coming soon... Category:Imaginationland Category:Transcripts